sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Biały Wisp
'Biały Wisp '- Jeden z gatunków Wispów, debiutujący w grze Sonic Colors, zarówno w wersji na Wii, jak i na Nintendo DS. Wygląd Biały Wisp jest Wispem o jasnoniebieskim lub białym kolorze skóry. Ma jedno duże oko, w centrum jego głowy. Ma również na niej dwa czułka, oraz jeden z ich przedstawicieli, czyli Yacker, posiada również spiralny kosmyk między nimi. Posiada trzy, dość długie odnóża. Umiejętność Białe Wispy potrafią lewitować w powietrzu do woli, co jest również ich głównym sposobem ruchu. White Wisps potrafią również wygenerować swój własny i unikalny wriant potężnej energii wewnątrz własnego ciała, zwany Hyper-go-on, co jest ich źródłem życia. Nie jest pewne w jaim stopniu mogą one z niego korzystać, ale wiadomo że mogą przywracać Nega-Wisp do poprzedniej formy, przenosić przedmioty za pomocą lewitacji i teleportować obiekty. Są również w stanie wejść do ciała innych osób i jeśli nie są materialne, mogą pożyczać ich Hyper-go-on. W przypadku Sonic'a, kiedy Biały Wisp wejdzie do niego, Sonic może użyć Boost, aby zwiększyć prędkość biegu, oraz bez problemu niszczyć wrogów. Charakter Biae Wispz to bardzo przyjazne, towarzyskie i miłe Wispy. Są z natury spokojne, oraz dobrze nastawione dla otoczenia. Bardzo lubią rozmawiać i bawić sie z innymi. Występy w grach ''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Colors to gra, w której Białe Wispy zadebiutowały wraz z innymi Wispami. Pojawiły się w obydwu wersjach tej gry. Kiedy Dr. Eggman przeniósł ich planetę w celu utworzenia jego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki, to Białym Wispom groziła wtedy niewola przez złego Doktora Eggmana, ponieważ chciał on użyć ich Hyper-go-on, aby kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludzi za pomocą broni. Na szczęście White Wisps i inne gatunki Wispów zostali uwolnieni dzięki, Sonic'owi. Po zniszczeniu Miedzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki i zatrzymaniu Czarnej Dziury, Białe Wispy przeniosły swoją planetę do pierwotnego miejsca we Wszechświeice. ''Sonic Generations'' Białe Wispy pojawiły się w grze Sonic Generations w wersji PC, jedynie w tle etapu Planet Wisp, oraz na napisach końcowych. ''Sonic Lost World'' Białe Wispy pojawiły się w wersji Wii U gry Sonic Lost World. Mogą w niej teleportować Sonic'a do najbliższego punktu kontrolnego. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Białe Wispy pojawiły się w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games podczas walki z Rotatatronem''. Na początku pojawia się Yacker i pyta czterech zawodników, czy pomogą mu uwolnić jego przyjaciół i pokonać Rotatatron'a. Kiedy został on pokonany, wtedy Yacker i mnóstwo innych Białych Wispów dziękują zawodnikom i świętują wraz z nimi zwycięstwo. Występy w innych mediach ''Archie Comics Biały Wisp pojawia się w Archie Comics w adaptacji Sonic Colors w Sonic the Hedgehog #219, choć jedynym Wispem, który tam wystąpił to Yacker. W komiksie Yacker i kilka innych Wispów byli ścigani przez Orbot'a, Cubot'a i Egg Pawns. Na szczęście Sonic zniszczył Egg Pawns, a Orbot i Cubot uciekli. Po tym zdarzeniu, Yacker próbował opowiedzieć Sonic'owi i Tails'owi o planach Doktora Eggman'a wobec jego rasy, jednak nie rozumieli go. W końcu udało się przetłumaczyć jego mowę,a Sonic postanowił pomóc mu pokonać złego Doktora Eggman'a. Ciekawostki *Biały Wisp jest najczęściej pojawiającym się Wispem w grze Sonic Colors. *Pojaiwa się najszybciej z Wispów w grze, bo już po kilku sekundach w Act 1 Tropical Resort. *Zostały użyte do zasilania robotów Doktora Eggman'a w grze Sonic Colors po zniszczeniu niektórych robotów, wylatują z nich Białe Wispy. *Nega-Wisp Armor w wersji na Wii wydaje się podlizywać Białym Wispom. *Jest to jeden z czterech Wispw, obok Cyan Wisp, Orange Wisp, oraz Red Wisp, który pojawia się grach Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, Sonic Lost World, oraz Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. *Jako jedyny Wisp, nie ma swojej muzyki, podczas używania go. Ma za to nagły "skok" i podniesienie muzyki, tak jak podczas używania Boost. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wispy Kategoria:Sonic Colors